


you've got all seasons in you

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Farms AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lovino kembali pada saat musim gugur memasuki minggu kedua. Dedaunan sudah rontok pada pohon favoritnya saat bekerja untuk kebun Antonio sebelum ini, dan Erika telah mengganti pot-pot bunga musim semi dan panasnya dengan kaktus untuk musim ini.





	you've got all seasons in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namseokspb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokspb/gifts).



> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. 
> 
>  
> 
> _—ditulis sebagai hadiah untuk madeh18. dear, in this new journey of yours at being 23, hopefully you’ll gain more and more, both happiness and experience. stay strong and great! xoxo._
> 
>  
> 
> [ sebuah karya yang dibuat sebagai kelanjutan dari [Asal Bersamamu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410341) karya madeh18 ]

Lovino kembali pada saat musim gugur memasuki minggu kedua. Dedaunan sudah rontok pada pohon favoritnya saat bekerja untuk kebun Antonio sebelum ini, dan Erika telah mengganti pot-pot bunga musim semi dan panasnya dengan kaktus untuk musim ini.

Ia tidak bilang-bilang bahwa ia akan datang. Ia sengaja datang pada sore hari ke perkebunan Erika dan kakaknya, mengendap-endap di halaman samping, menuju jendela yang biasanya, saat musim sedang cerah-cerahnya, Erika duduk di sana entah dengan buku, atau sedang memberi makan ikan-ikannya di meja dekat sana.

Kali ini Erika tidak duduk di sana. Lovino hanya mendapati punggung Erika ke arah jendela, gadis itu sedang memainkan piano. Perempuan itu tidak menyanyi, tetapi Lovino sudah bisa membayangkan suara lembutnya terdengar dari sana, beradu dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai berisik di telinganya.

Lovino memandanginya seolah-olah ia tak punya hari esok untuk dihabiskan bersama Erika. Seseorang mungkin akan menertawakan wajah dan senyum semringahnya—tetapi, mana peduli ia pada hal-hal begitu. Kupingnya sudah terlalu tebal untuk hal itu. Yang penting adalah: Erika memang manis.

Lelaki itu kemudian longsor di bawah jendela. Terduduk di bawah bingkainya dalam keadaan masih tersenyum-senyum. Ia memangku ranselnya, menyingkirkan dedaunan kering yang tersangkut. Di sela-sela pepohonan yang memagari perkebunan keluarga Erika, ia melihat dedaunan, yang mengering dan sudah di penghujung usia, menari. Musik piano Erika sayup-sayup terbawa angin, dan ia pun sudah bisa membayangkan gambaran musim gugur yang paling sempurna yang akan ia pajang di kamarnya nanti—yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Erika bermain piano di tengah-tengah pepohonan jarang, dedaunan kering menari untuknya. Lovino memejamkan mata untuk melihat bayangan yang lebih sempurna dalam ruang imajinasinya.

Ia akan menggambarnya setelah ini. Melukisnya dengan cat terbaik yang ia punya. Kakeknya akan bangga—karena sebagai putra Italia, _kau harus tahu hal-hal tentang seni_ , kata beliau. Dan Lovino sudah mengerti seni apa yang terbaik untuknya.

Erika adalah seninya. Monalisa untuk sisi da Vinci-nya.

“Sudah kuduga ada seseorang di sini.”

Lovino tersentak. Ia mendongak, mendapati Erika tersenyum padanya. Matanya berbinar, senyumannya simpul tetapi lebih sempurna daripada Monalisa (ia tahu, tentu saja, bakat mencipta metaforanya pasti juga gara-gara darah Italia dari kakeknya yang sering menganggap dirinya pujangga itu).

Mata hijau itu mengingatkan Lovino pada padang rumput Torino yang membuatnya ingin menghabiskan musim semi selamanya di sana. Senyumannya mengingatkan Lovino pada musim panas yang ia lewatkan di sini beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia bekerja untuk kebun Antonio. Pipi Erika terlihat selembut salju musim dingin.

Erika adalah segala musim untuk Lovino. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lagi, dan bibirnya menggumamkan dengan mudahnya seperti autopilot, “Hey.”

“Lovino. Masuklah. Ayo.” Perempuan itu memandang sekeliling sebentar. “Anginnya dingin sekali. Musim gugur ini lebih buruk daripada yang biasanya.”

Lovino menelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Mata Erika berkedip. Ia _masih_ melihat _musim semi_ itu.

“Masa? Lebih buruk, benarkah?”

(Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.)


End file.
